Cards
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Card games, late nights, yep those are the good times.


ACGOMN: Just something on the spur of the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Rated T for playful pervert-ness and pretend everyone of the Sohma's have the curse broken so they can't turn into the animal anymore, and OOC-ness too.

**Cards**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

Yuki Sohma sat in his living room with Kyou, Tohru, Hana, Haru, Uotani, and a sleeping Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro around one in the morning. The ones up were playing cards. Poker to be exact. It was down to Uotani and Yuki. As they stared each other down trying to intimidate each other Hana and Tohru decided they had enough and went upstairs to bed. Haru was falling asleep sitting up, so he decided to lay near the other children and go to sleep. Kyou was trying to figure out who he should root for. He didn't like Uotani or Yuki, but Uotani was his girlfriend's best friend and Yuki was his cousin...He's rooting for Uotani.

"Damn you shut it," snapped Yuki. Uotani smirked. "Give me two cards." Uotani complied and dealt two cards. Kyou eventually got bored and went up to the roof.

"You know you should just quit now," teased Uotani. Her hand was nothing spectacular, but that's how she played. Get everyone out and win.

"No chance, Uotani-san," said Yuki. Surprisingly, this was the first time they played cards together and Yuki was stubborn and didn't want to lose like that damn cat. They continued to stare each other down. "Ready?"

"Yeah," said Uotani, suddenly getting a good idea.

"Well, read 'em and weep," said Yuki. He had a full house. Uotani showed her hand. It had one 2, two 3's, and two 10's. Yuki grinned in triumph and was going o reach for the money in the middle of the table, but it was gone all 300 bucks(using American money people). "Uotani-san..."

"What?"

"Where's the money that was there a second ago?"

"What money?"

"The money I won."

"Still have no idea what you are talking about."

"You took it when I wasn't looking didn't you?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"Are you accusing me of lying about stealing the money?"

"Yes."

"That's jsut not fair."

"Uotani-san..."

"Yes, Prince."

"Give me the money I won."

"No."

"Where did you hide it?"

"Not telling."

"Ah ha, you admit to taking the money."

"Yes sir."

"Aren't you gonna tell me where you put it?"

"No."

"You are being difficult."

"Thank you."

"It's not a complement."

"I know."

"Uotani-san just give me the money."

"You'll have to get it first."

"Fine, where is it?"

Uotani grinned and knew she won. She pointed to her chest. Yuki stared at her for a moment.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Uh..."

"Gonna give up yet."

Yuki had a dilemma. He was tired and getting cranky. He also wanted the money he won. Would he actually dare to do such a thing? _Wait, that's what she wants to keep the money and knows that I'm very polite and won't do that. _Yep, Uotani put the money in her bra somewhere she knew that Yuki would never dare to go. Yuki eyes flickered for a moment over Uotani's, er, chest area and reverted back to her face.

"Uotani-san, please jsut give me the money," pleaded Yuki.

"Um, no."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it."

"(sigh)" Suddenly Yuki got a brilliant idea. Yuki grabbed _The Red Butterfly _trench coat that was near Uotani's seat.

"Yuki, give that back."

"Give me the money first." Uotani's eye twitched and made a move to grab the jacket, but then Yuki bolted out the door and ran to his garden. Uotani closely after him.

"You cheated Uotani," said Yuki's voice in the forest. "I won fair and square. I didn't want to have to do this. Steal your jacket and all."

"Come out, Yuki. I'll give you the damn money, since you want it so bad."

"Good," said Yuki, jumping off a tree branch. Uotani took the money out of her bra and threw it at Yuki. He caught and handed the trench coat to her. She grabbed it and smirked.

"Next time I won't lose Prince."

"Sure, I believe you."

"Were you jsut teasing me?"

"Perhaps."

"Sneaky one aren't you. Ah, well rematch tomorrow."

"Sure you're on Uotani-san,"

The next day, Yuki and Uotani played cards all day. It was a stalemate all day. They played different kinds of game. The others sometimes watched, but then believed they were crazy so they went to the mall, with a complaining Kyou.

"The balance of the money this time is $350.00," commented Uotani. Uotani had the game in the bag. "I win. A Royal Flush." Yuki sighed and showed a regular flush. As Uotani reached down for the money it was gone. Looks like it'll be a repeat of last night.

"Uotani-san why are you looking at me like that?"

"Yuki, where's the money?"

"Hm, what money?"

"Yuki..."

"Yes, Uotani-san."

"Where did you put it?"

"Put what?"

"Don't play with me Prince. Where did you put the money?"

"Oh that. In my pocket."

"..."

"What you want the money right? Come and get it then."

"Really, who knew the Prince of the school was so playful. I guess you would want you fan girls to know that you're being playful with the Yankee."

"(cough) You wouldn't."

"(grins) I would."

Yuki ran out the door with Uotani on his trail. This was just payback from last night. Yuki smirked and wondered if she'll catch up. But what he didn't remember was that Uotani was a old gang member who ran a lot, although swimming was her area of expertise. Uotani tackled Yuki to the ground. _Good thing the curse has been lifted. _ Thought Yuki. They went tumbling down a hill and finally landed with Yuki laying on top of Uotani who grinned. She got the money.

"Now, Prince if you jsut get off of me then we can go back to the house and play cards again."

"No."

"Huh?"

"No."

"No to what?"

Yuki jsut starts whistled a song he learned a while ago. Uotani knew the song as well.

_Pay close attention_

_Don't listen to me from now_

_George'll be flying this one_

_And it's anyone's guess how he does this_

_Is the right turn wrong_

_Universe taking me in full bloom_

_Fireball careful with that there_

_See what you made me do_

_I must be dreaming_

_Or we're onto something_

_I must be dreaming_

_For I don't fall in love lawlessly_

_I must be dreaming_

_Or pinch me to waking_

_So undeniably yours_

_As long as i'm losing it so completely_

_Incendiary glance_

_Be come and collide in me_

_Zoom in enhance hold_

_While I go helplessly sky high_

_Magic eye sugar rushing don't stop_

_I must be dreaming_

_Or we're onto something_

_Hey just watcha make me_

_For I don't fall in love lawlessly_

_I must be dreaming_

_Or pinch me to waking_

_So undeniably yours_

_As long as I'm losing it so completely_

_Euphoria I can't take any more of_

_Yah I'm losing it_

With Uotani softly singing it and yuki whistling it sounded pretty good. After the duet was over Uotani started laughing and it was so contagious that Yuki started to laugh too.

"You know, before Tohru and all I thought you were pretty stuck up," commented Uotani.

"Really? Well, honestly you Hanajima-san and Honda-san were the only girls to not throw themselves at me, so I was interested in making friends with you."

"Yeah, but Hana-chan was creepy and I looked as if I was ready to beat someone up,"

"That's right,"

"I'm glad I got to know you better,"

"Hmm,likewise."

Both sighed and soon drifted off into a sleep.Unfortunately after that afternoonthey never really talked unless necessary. Why? Because Yuki found out that he was engaged to some woman that Akito, before he died, arranged for him. If that wasn't so they probably would have been together.

ACGOMN: Tell me what you think.


End file.
